RV There Yet?
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Delia Ketchum decides that there needs to be some quality family time...and organizes an RV trip. HIATUS.
1. Delia's Plan Begins

And now, as a sort of short hiatus from Psychic Phenomenon (or until I get bored), a little summer entertainment. Please note that this will not inhibit Brock's guide in the least, and is written purely with summer vacation in mind. 

Summary: Delia Ketchum, in an attempt to foster family unity, organizes an RV roadtrip involving her sister's family and her own family. Joining the expedition are Gary and May's families (in seperate RVs). Team Rocket also follows behind in their own recreational vehical.

**Note:** I know that Ash and Sabrina are NOT really blood related in the anime, it was just something I thought of while seeing her mother and Ash's mother in the same day (they look kind of similar, in my opinion). Ash is going to be a bit OOC in this chapter, but he'll recover (I think).

Disclaimer: Just be glad that I do not own Pokemon or anything mentioned in this fic...

* * *

(RV There Yet?) 

"Mooom, do I have to go on this trip?" The raven-haired trainer whined, slinking along behind his mother. Mrs. Ketchum was in the middle of loading up the rental station wagon with their suitcases. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she turned to her son. "Now Ash, I really want you to spend some quality time with your family. It isn't like I'm banning you from ever training pokemon again."

Ash continued sulking as he scuffed the ground with his shoe. "Knowing my luck, my cousin probably hates pokemon battles..."

Delia slammed the back of the ugly green vehicle and rummaged in her pockets for her keys. "You don't have to worry about that. From what I've heard, she's quite a strong trainer and a force to be reckoned with." She produced the keys from her pocket, then headed to the driver side of the car. "C'mon Mimey."

"Mime!" The Mr. Mime appeared seemingly out of nowhere, donning a wide-brimmed sunhat and shades. Pikachu chirped on his perch on top of the hat. Both looked extremely eager to begin a three-month trek across the continent in a recreational vehicle. Ash sweatdropped, wishing that his Pikachu would have had the decency to at least pretend to be miserable.

With the mime pokemon in the passenger side, and Ash in back, the car revved to life and drove down the road to Viridian City.

It wasn't as if Ash didn't want to travel; he loved going to new places and meeting new people. But he liked to walk, and he certainly didn't need anyone telling him where to go. He was independent and that's how he was always going to stay.

* * *

Pikachu and Mr. Mime were on the fifty-second round of 'On the Road to Viridian City' when the station wagon entered the almost desolate parking lot. Ash kept his forehead planted on the window as his mom got out and began to talk with someone on the outside. The two pokemon had stopped singing the pokemon version of the song, and had moved on to playing I Spy. 

"Ash, come on out sweetie." With great difficulty, the pokemon trainer grudgingly reached up and opened the door. He stepped out and stood next to his mother, eyes remaining down defiantly.

"My, he sure has grown up since we last saw him." Something familiar about the voice made Ash look up into icy blue eyes. The bearded man stood next to a pretty woman with brown hair. Ash's eyes lit up in recognition. "You two are--"

"--Your Aunt Dawn and Uncle Ed." Ash mom finished for him. It wasn't quite what Ash was leaning towards saying, and was certainly not what he was expecting. But if they were his aunt and uncle, that would make...

"Come on out and say hello to your cousin, Sabrina."

Another person stepped out from the other car, looking almost as miserable as Ash was. Though it was obvious that something was different about her from the first time they met, she still wasn't a ray of sunshine. Ash soon felt himself under the scrutiny of the Gym Leader's piercing gaze. Her Kadabra reflected her annoyance from behind her.

"Hello." She murmured, obviously disliking the attention focusing in her direction. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail, and she wore a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top. She shifted her weight a little, her sneakers scraping lightly against the pavement.

Ash the adults discussed the details of the excursion, the two trainers stood off to the side and watched the three pokemon play tag together.

"This is the biggest waste of my vacation time ever." Sabrina complained. Ash nodded. "How can parents think that traveling in an RV down the highway when its ninety degrees out is fun?"

"The humidity is going to be bad." Sabrina added.

"Our clothes are going to stick to us because of the sweat, and our pokemon are going to be miserable." Ash continued.

"And not to mention everyone is going to smell like BO." There was a pregnant pause between the two; then Ash began snickering. Sabrina joined him and soon they were laughing hysterically. Pikachu and Mr. Mime watched Kadabra double up in fits of laughter during their game.

"Pikachu?" (What's his problem?)

"Mime mister mime..." (I haven't a clue...)

* * *

Meanwhile, on a hillside overlooking the parking lot, three figures watched the scene below through binoculars. Two humans in their twenties and a scratch cat pokemon, as a matter of fact. 

"Will you look at that! The twerp is missing the other three twerps!" The blue-haired male, James, admonished. He lowered the binoculars from his eyes and looked at the other two.

"Instead he's got another twerp." The cat pokemon named Meowth commented, doing the same as James had done. "She looks about as mean as Jessie does."

WHAM!

Meowth lay knocked out on the grass from a well-aimed kick. "I am most certainly not mean!" The red-haired female known as Jessie roared, scaring the living daylights out of James, who was still conscious. Unfortunately. "I really wish that you wouldn't do that..."

"He deserved it." Jessie argued. Wobbuffet chose this moment to pop out of its pokeball. "Wobbuffet!" It answered. Jessie pointed to the blue psychic blob.

"See, even Wobbuffet agrees with me." She then continued to watch the twerp below. "I think they're going to travel cross-country in an RV."

Meowth recovered from his lapse of consciousness, the only evidence of an attack being the large bump on his head. "I got an idea. Why don't we follow them and steal all three pokemon." His human companions looked at him. "So we can give them to the boss?" They half-asked and half completed Meowth's statement.

"Of course!" Meowth boasted. "Just imagine the boss..."

The scene suddenly cuts to one of the boss, Giovanni, sleeping in his bed. "One morning he'll awaken to find that he overslept." The boss wakes up to find that his digital alarm clock has broken, and he begins to panic. He runs into the bathroom and begins to rush around in order to get ready to go to work. "Just as he's about to use his razor and shave, he discovers that he's out of shaving cream. And since the power is out, he can't use his electric razor either."

The boss, complete with five o'clock shadow, begins to show signs of worry. "But then he'll remember Pikachu, and with the pokemon's electricity, he'll be able to shave." The boss hands the cord of the razor to Pikachu, who happily jolts it into working.

"After the boss has shaved, he'll go out to his car and find that it doesn't work. Mr. Mime will pop out and begin to fix the car for him." Mr. Mime does just that, much to the boss's delight. "Yet he doesn't have the time to wait for it to be finished, so Kadabra happily Teleports him to his office." Once again, the pokemon of choice suddenly appears, and the boss finds himself sitting in his office.

"The boss will be so happy that he'll say, 'I really must remember to thank Meowth and his friends for these wonderful pokemon.'." The scene resumes back to the three Rocket members.

"I say we should go for it!" James replied, eyes sparkling with anticipation. Jessie agreed. "Guys, we're going on a road trip!"

* * *

By this time the RV had arrived. It was lilac-colored, with yellow shooting stars decorating the sides and bright green squiggles weaving alongside. It had smiley face bumper stickers, and played La Cucaracha when the horn was honked. It was a very good quality RV, but kind of tacky. Actually, very tacky. 

"Eww..." Ash blurted. Sabrina looked uneasily at the paint job. "Did a Mankey paint this? In the dark maybe?"

Her father lay a hand on her shoulder, eyes glistening with unshead tears. "It's a beauty!" Ash's mom added her own comment. "How adorable!" Ash and Sabrina sweatdropped. "Why do parents think that what's tacky is the best thing since shredded cheese?"

They were dragged out of their adoration (or loathing) of the recreational vehicle by another round of La Cucaracha from yet another tacky RV. It was a bright burgundy color, and was painted with bright yellow silhouettes of people jumping up and down in excitement. Or possibly to try and jump to their death to escape being on such a tacky vehicle.

Four people left this monstrosity, and they were quite familiar to Ash. May and Max looked ashamed about riding in the RV of such an awful color. Their parents, Caroline and Norman, looked about as pleased as a Meowth that had nabbed a Pidgey. The two adults joined the other adults and began talking about how cute the vehicles looked. The two kids joined with Ash.

"I was okay with this trip," May began calmly. "_Then I saw what an awful-looking thing the RV was!_" She hissed the last part. Max comforted her.

"I don't understand why we can't just leave already." Ash commented. Max paused in his comforting of his sister. "I think that we're waiting for one more family to arrive."

"I pity that poor sap." Sabrina stated.

The final tacky recreational vehicle pulled up, and the trainers gaped at it. It was bright yellow and was painted to resemble a Pikachu. Out stepped Professor Oak and his granddaughter Daisy. They both held their heads up high, proud of their Pika-RV. A third figure, wearing a brown cape that hid his face and body, slunk out afterwards. He joined the embarrassed group quietly, hiding his true identity from everyone.

"Hi Gary." Ash commented. The figure shifted. "I'm not Gary. He died of embarrassment miles back at the RV place." The others merely let him seep in his delusions for a bit. "So, Person-who-is-not-Gary, besides the RV, what do you think of this trip?" Sabrina asked.

"I hate it." Not-Gary said. "Its going to be hot and I'm going to ride in a thing with sweaty people who think the glass is half full." He indicated the professor and Daisy, who had joined the adults in complementing the RVs.

Since everyone was there at this point, the adults finally decided to start the trip. The trainers slowly made their way into the ugly RVs, and they headed towards the interstate and to the next adventure.

Meanwhile...

"Hi, we're looking for an RV to rent..."

(To be Continued...)

* * *

Can you tell that I'm going to enjoy making their lives miserable? A few more questions will be answered later on in the fic. And writing Meowth's fantasies is fun... 


	2. Breakdown

And here is another chapter of RV There Yet, a summer production. Ash, Sabrina, May, Max, and Gary are unwillingly dragged on a road trip by their parents/grandparents, and Team Rocket conspires to chase them down. Though they were the only ones I was going to have, I may work Misty and her sisters into a later chapter. There may be cameos of other characters too. 

Disclaimer: I have five bucks...do you think I own anything? Ten points if you said no.

* * *

"Where are we going first?" The black-haired trainer whined from his position on the couch. He was tired of listening to Pikachu slurp at his ketchup bottle. The only other noises were the gentle rumble of the engine mixed with the quiet voices of the adults, and the sound of chess pieces hitting the board.

Ash's mom looked at the map in her hands. "Well, we have plans to visit the museum in Pewter City first. To see the many fossils and other interesting exhibits."

Ash resumed staring at the ceiling, quiet for a while. He listened to another chess piece hit the smooth surface. Pikachu moaned, slinking back happily as he relinquished his hold on the empty ketchup bottle. Kadabra sent the mouse an annoyed glance as he moved a piece to another spot.

It wasn't long before Ash broke the silence. "I'm bored." Sabrina considered her options carefully before moving her knight. "Didn't you bring a Game Boy or something?"

"Yes, but it's in the bottom of the RV." The two psychics rolled their eyes and turned back to the game. Nothing was heard for a few minutes. Ash examined his fingernails, scraping the dirt out from under them. Then, he broke the silence, again.

"I'm still bored."

Sabrina's eye twitched; her pokemon looked annoyed. "Why don't you stop complaining and do something about it then?" She bit out between clenched teeth. The other trainer sat up and looked out the window of the RV. The gym leader turned back to the game of chess she and her pokemon were playing.

She looked at the board, as something wasn't right. She glared at her pokemon. "Did you cheat?"

"Kadabra."

"Liar. You moved my piece when I wasn't looking." Still her pokemon denied everything.

"Kadabra abra."

She and her pokemon spent the next five minutes arguing about who was lying, an almost visible haze surrounding both. Mr. Mime scooted to the front in the hopes of escaping a nuclear meltdown, mop and broom in hand. Ash turned from the window to watch with a mix of fear and amusement. Pikachu continued to lie on the floor in a semi comatose state induced by ketchup overload.

Suddenly the recreational vehicle gave a sharp jolt, ending the argument by tossing the pieces everywhere. Both psychics landed on their rear ends as they too were tossed. Ash fell onto the floor from the couch, his face smashing into the thin carpeting. Pikachu's ear twitched, but made no other movement.

"What the heck?" Sabrina demanded. She stood up, wiped at her pants, and went towards the front of the RV. The adults were already exiting the tacky mode of transportation. Ash soon joined them clustered around the front wheel of the RV. It had apparently blown. The other RVs pulled up behind the crippled vehicle.

Sabrina's dad bent down with a couple of tools and started to remove the useless wheel. "I can fix this."

Sabrina's mom wasn't so sure. "Are you sure? I can call somebody to fix it." Ed waved the suggestion off. "It isn't that big a deal."

"But Dad," Sabrina began. "Isn't that what you said about the VCR, the DVD player, the bicycle, and the lawn mower?" Her dad chose not to answer those questions, and instead began to awkwardly remove the tire. Pikachu finally exited the RV, and sat on top of Kadabra's head as everyone watched Sabrina's dad struggle with the tire. His hand slipped, and he jammed his fingers. His swearing filled the air, and Ash was forced to cover Pikachu's ears.

Sabrina leaned against the Pika RV, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "You'd better get comfortable," she said to the others. "The last time my dad tried to fix a car, we ended up stuck in the middle of nowhere for hours." Ash then proceeded in banging his head against the side of the RV. Sabrina and her pokemon watched him out of boredom.

The gym leader's mother approached the children. "Why don't you all go inside and watch TV or something?" Sabrina looked at her. "The battery would be dead before Dad even fixed the tire. Can't we call somebody?"

Both women turned their heads as another round of swearing filled the air. "Well..." Dawn finally said, "I guess I could always get them to say that they just happened to be driving by." Ash continued abusing the RV with his head. Pikachu thought this was a perfect time to annoy Kadabra by sitting on the psychic coyote's head.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Meowth complained. A stray cushion spring poked him painfully in the back. Jessie jabbed her elbow into his side and growled, "For the millionth and last time, NO!"

James was sweating from the driver's seat, the lack of air conditioning obvious due to the sweat in the armpits of his t-shirt. "I can't see the twerps anywhere. They must have gone too far ahead." All three Rockets were tired, hungry, hot, and at the moment, dirt poor. Jessie shifted on the lumpy seat that poked her with springs. "I can't believe we spent all our food money on this hunk of scrap!"

Meowth looked at his human partners with sympathy. "But this was the only thing we could afford to follow the twerp. We can't afford the nicer RVs that have air conditioning and a bathroom."

The RV was a piece of work, in the worst sense of the meaning. It was a rusted silver shell on wheels, almost like a can of sardines. The tires were patched, the engine wouldn't start half the time if it was hot out, and the seats had springs sticking out of them. It had a tiny sink that put tiny sinks to shame. The faucet dripped; that is, if the RV even had water to begin with. There were also two beds, like closets, where there wasn't enough room to toss and turn in. And, like Meowth said, no bathrooms.

Due to the cramped nature of Team Rocket's transportation, Jessie had put Wobbuffet's pokeball in the glove compartment to prevent the blue blob from popping out and smothering someone.

"Hey, look there."

Jessie and Meowth looked out the window and spotted the three tacky RVs, parked along the side of the road. The adults of Team Twerp stood around the wheel of the first, where one was currently beating the tire with a monkey wrench. Jessie scanned the area in the hopes of seeing the trainers anywhere. She smirked when she saw the twerp hitting his head against the RV. "Pull over." She said.

James paled suddenly. "I can't!" He squealed. "The brakes won't work!" Jessie joined her male teammate in panicking. "What do you mean the breaks won't work!" She looked at the floor, where James's foot had the brake pushed all the way down to the floor. Meowth watched as the Twerps disappeared behind them fast.

"Looks like Team Rocket's driving off again!"

* * *

"Mooom, I'm hungry!" Max wailed, poking his head out his family's RV. May slammed a fist into the back of his head. "We're all hungry, stupid!" Max's eyes glistened with tears for a second. Then he began to bawl loudly. This irritated Sabrina, who sat on a blanket in the RV's shadow with Gary. Ash lay on top of the blanket, moaning every few minutes about the heat. Pikachu was still sitting on Kadabra's head. The small mouse was irritating the psychic with his body heat.

Finally, with the constant noise, Sabrina snapped. "SHUT UP!"

With everyone's attention, the psychic gave her father a run for his money, using every one of his swear words plus some little-known ones. She floated three feet above the ground, hair spread about her in a frenzy. The grass on the side of the road withered and died, and some nearby Pidgey flew off.

After her anger had diminished, Sabrina sunk back onto the blanket and began to sob. The other travelers looked to her father for answers. "She's very emotional right now..." He muttered, then proceeded to bang the tire with a wrench again. Several people drifted off to sleep in the midday humidity, the first being Sabrina.

Professor Oak finally took the initiative, seeing Max's hungry look. "How about I go and get some fast food? What do they want?" He asked, pointing to the two sleeping trainers on the blanket. May snorted. "Ash would eat dirt if he could." Dawn looked. "They both aren't picky; anything is okay."

After the professor left, May and Gary fell asleep. Max was bored, and that really wasn't a good thing when he was the only one awake. He looked to the front of the RV. The adults were busy being as bored as he was. The young boy snickered as he pulled out one of his mother's lipsticks, and made his way over to the sleeping trainers...

Professor Oak returned, an hour and a half later, bearing foodstuffs in bags. "I hope everyone's hungry!" He announced as he approached the still-sleeping people, stopping only when he spotted their faces. "Um...Wha?"

"Oh boy! Food!" Ash cheered, oblivious to the fact that he had flowers drawn on his face in lipstick. The others noticed, however, and only stopped snickering when they noticed the markings on each other as well. Gary crossed his arms, unable to see the scars that had been drawn on his cheeks, or the lightning bolt mark on his forehead. May squealed in the mirror when she saw that Max had drawn glasses around her eyes. Sabrina and Kadabra had matching red spots on their cheeks, almost like the ones on Pikachu's, and a heart around each eye.

Furious giggling grabbed everyone's attention, and Max flinched under the daggers he was receiving, dropping the lipstick. "We're going to kill you!" They shouted and gave chase. Ash merely watched them curiously. "Guess they aren't hungry..." He muttered to himself, then started on another cheeseburger.

* * *

"I've finally fixed that tire!"

Ash and Sabrina looked up from the card game they were playing with their pokemon. Sabrina's father stood in the doorway, holding up a monkey wrench in triumph with his banged up right hand.

"Oh joy." Sabrina rolled her eyes sarcastically. "And it only took six and a half hours..." She added with an undertone. Indeed, for the sun was sinking fast in the west, leaving few hours with which to continue driving. Sabrina's dad walked back to the driver's seat, and the RV roared to a start. Sabrina's mother was awoken from her position in the passenger seat, soon followed by Ash's mom. "Wha?"

"I fixed it." Dawn's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? Is this some kind of joke?"

Her husband's eye twitched in annoyance. "No it isn't..." Seeing her husband begin to drive off, she gasped. "What are you doing? We have to find a place to stay for the night." The gym leader's father once again waved the comment off. "Nonsense. I can probably make it to our next destination before dark."

So the RV drove off into the night, as two trainers and three pokemon braced themselves for one heck of a ride.

But what happened to Team Rocket? We may never know.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

Next time, the group becomes subject to those extremely boring tours at the Pewter City Museum. But what does a mummy, its curse, and Team Rocket have to do with this? Find out next time. 


	3. Museum Mayhem

And after much waiting, I bring you the next installment in this summer saga as I sweat to death. 

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Pokemon...

* * *

(Chapter 3: Museum Mayhem) 

The recreational vehicles finally entered Pewter City, and Delia and Dawn both heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a very long night, with several stops to get coffee, but the Pewter museum was a stone throw away. "We're here." Captain Obvious, also known as Sabrina's dad, called out to the people in the back.

"Halleluiah." Sabrina muttered. "Can we please get this boring tour done with as soon as possible?" Her mother sent her the equivalent of a scathing look, to which the gym leader replied. "What? I'd sooner watch paint dry." This time her mother chose to ignore her.

Ash banged his head on the window as the RV parked in front of the museum. "Is there the option of watching paint dry?" He questioned. He personally would rather eat his foot than step into a museum. It was part of his list of things never to do. He hadn't even been there the last time he passed through Pewter City. Pikachu, Mr. Mime, and Kadabra had devised a new game. It was called "Chase around the mouse pokemon with brooms."

The occupants of the three vehicles stepped out onto the pavement in front of the museum, the city's most magnificent building. It was a huge stone structure made completely out of Pewter City's gray stone. It was three stories tall with a stone belfry, and extended at least a block in each direction. Leading up to Plexiglas doors was a series of about thirty steps, all of course being gray colored. A tour guide stepped out from the structure and to the group of waiting tourists.

"Hi my name is Ralph and I'll be your tour guide." A nasally sounding (and boring) man was the tour guide. He seemed like the kind of guy who would wear a plaid shirt with khakis and suspenders, but because of the museum's dress code was forced to forgo the plaid and suspenders for something less tacky. Ralph turned and signaled the adults to follow him. Like a herd of Mareep they did so. Ash, Sabrina, and Gary made silent gagging noises to the other younger members of the group.

The group of young trainers reluctantly followed the adults through the doors, where they paused before Ralph handed out lanyard museum passes. Ash and Sabrina received two extras, which they put around their pokemon's necks. The passes were plastic cards, which hung on rope lanyards and granted the wearer access to all of the museum's exhibits. Sabrina pondered their usage as a makeshift noose, and proceeded to share the idea with Gary. He snickered.

"Please follow me." Ralph interrupted and began leading the group towards the fossilized pokemon exhibit.

* * *

Meanwhile, another much smaller group pulled up behind the other RVs in their metal death trap. The three members of Team Rocket stumbled out and began kissing the ground. "When those breaks failed, I thought we were goners." James whimpered.

"Especially when our RV drove into the center of traffic." Meowth added.

Jessie growled. "I can't believe that the two of you never thought to check the break fluid! We could have died several times back there." The other two looked at the red-haired woman. "Well what would you expect from a RV we got so cheaply?" James answered. The human members of the team glared at each other before spotting the three tacky recreational vehicles of Team Twerp. "At least we're alive to capture the pokemon for the boss."

Jessie smirked and added, "And maybe pick up some priceless artifacts to steal."

* * *

"Hey! Check this out!" The youngest of the group gained the other's attention as he pointed to a large Roman mosaic depicting a violent battle. "That is so cool!"

Ralph turned back to the group. "Please refrain from speaking during the tour. Thank you." Caroline turned around and shushed Max, then continued to follow the boring tour guide.

"Mom, can all of us please go back?" Sabrina begged. She indicated her fellow trainers. Ralph looked ready to argue, but Sabrina was ready for him. "I mean, you did such a good job describing the exhibits that we're all eager to go back and re-live them." Ash looked at Sabrina smile sweetly at the tour guide. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her eyes flash red for a moment.

Whatever the cause, Ralph relented. "Well I guess so. But if you feel like joining the tour again later, feel free to." Sabrina's mom gave her a funny look, but didn't say anything. Before he was dragged off, Sabrina's dad whispered frantically: "Take me with you!"

The trainers watched the adults until they turned the corner, and then they ran back towards the previous exhibits, snickering madly.

"Hey, check this out." Max laughed, standing in front of a mummy case. He grabbed his nose and cleared his throat. "Now if you would kindly stop falling asleep out of boredom and look to my left you will see the mummy of some dead guy who ruled some country. I'm so boring that I haven't bothered to look for a name because people fall asleep before I say anything." He mocked Ralph. Ash chuckled and took his turn at mockery of boring tour guides.

"Now this thing is cursed. One touch will cause objects to stick to you like ugly sticks on me." Ash sounded like some stuffy upperclassman, with his nose turned upwards and he mimed sipping tea. He stepped over to May, who was pretending to snore and sleep. "You! I'm not that boring." The group broke down into laughter. The two pokemon, not wanting to be left out, began to walk around with their noses in the air. That was before they ran into a tapestry and moved on to something else.

Kadabra and Pikachu stood in front of the tapestry, striking the same poses at the warrior pokemon on the tapestry. They even put on the same determined faces as their tapestry counterparts. Ash laughed again, and stood behind the two and made his own warrior pose. The others laughed at the three, and then they all drifted in separate directions.

It was at this moment that Team Rocket decided to pop out of their hiding spots and ambush the group.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie shouted, leaping out from the same cursed mummy case. She was dressed up like an Egyptian queen. "And make it double." James added, stepping down from out of a Roman chariot. He was dressed like a Roman emperor. The two finished the motto and Meowth leapt down, wrapped all in bandages like a mummified cat.

They waited for the typical "Team Rocket" that the group would normally shout after the three made an appearance. But a minute of being ignored and Jessie growled. "How DARE they ignore me for some musty old artifacts!" Meowth removed the bandages around his head. "If they're interested in musty and old then I don't see why they wouldn't be interested in you." A vase was shoved on Meowth's head.

* * *

Hundreds of paper plates sat vacant on the table, the leftovers of Ash and May's feeding frenzy caked onto the cheap material. The others watched, their single plates only recently cleared. Gary and Sabrina were placing bets on who would eat more. Currently Ash was in the lead.

Also competing against each other were Pikachu and Kadabra, who were busy gulping down as much ketchup or syrup as possible. Their competition was more of a grudge match than anything else. Plus, they knew of their contest; the two human eaters didn't.

Ash let out a monstrous belch, then resumed eating. May went to get another slice of pizza off the main plate. She paused and looked at the others. "What are you guys doing?"

Max scratched a scab on his knees. "Watching Ash eat." When the answer satisfied May and she began eating again, the others began watching the two again.

* * *

"Boy, am I stuffed." Ash burped and continued walking. Behind him May hummed happily. "So now that we're done eating, what should we do?" Ash looked at her. "Don't ask me. I haven't a clue what there is in a museum." Max and May slapped their foreheads; Ash never surprised them. Entering the hallway behind them, Pikachu wobbled about, uncomfortably full but satisfied about his victory against Kadabra.

Over in the modern art section, Sabrina and Gary exchanged the spoils of their little bet. Gary fingered the five crisp twenties before he pocketed them. "I knew Ash would win." He said smugly. The gym leader merely shrugged. "You only won because you claimed him first." Kadabra slowly followed, a green tinge on his face. He felt horrible about losing to a Pikachu.

Sabrina pointed at a very unique picture that hung on the wall. "Say, what do you think about that piece?"

Gary put a hand on his chin in mock concentration. He waited a few moments as he chose his words. "It's an astounding work of art...or it might have been, if a Muk hadn't thrown up all over it." The two cynical people of the RV caravan snorted and continued making harsh remarks about each piece of art. Kadabra ran off to be sick in another hall.

* * *

"These humans here were very smart." Meowth commented as he and his fellow teammates walked through the Egyptian exhibit. "They worshipped cat pokemon like myself." His eyes grew big and sparkled as he imagined a group of people at his beck and call, all dressed like Egyptians. He himself wore countless jeweled objects, and his gold charm was replaced with one of the finest lapis lazuli. Two of his servants were Jessie and James, and even his boss was busy serving him food.

Meowth was smacked back into reality as Kadabra ran by, joining up with his trainer near the front of the museum. The whole group was assembled there waiting for the two pokemon. Meowth pulled himself off of the wall and watched the group hungrily. "Now's our chance!"

"Say Jessie," James interrupted. "What did you do to the mummy that you took out so you could hide in its case?" Jessie snorted. "I shoved it into one of those huge urns next to the doorway. Why?" James looked horrified. "But Jessie, the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus say that anyone who desecrates the body will be cursed to endure the static curse."

Jessie eyed the blue-haired team member. "You and your morals...hey! Since when can you read Egyptian?"

"Never mind that," Meowth blurted, "The twerps are leaving!"

* * *

"You know, that was actually pretty fun." Gary admitted. He was sent a glare from his grandpa and Sabrina's dad. Delia and her sister laughed and continued to walk to the RV, only stopping when they saw what was happening.

Mr. Mime, in his quest to make Ash's mom happy by cleaning the house, had succumbed to boredom and cleaned the inside of all three vehicles. He was currently expanding his radius of cleanliness by cleaning the area around the three RVs. At the moment, the mime pokemon was chasing down a businessman, who made the unfortunate mistake of littering within Mr. Mime's sanitary zone, with a broom.

The others took a minute to watch this odd display. Kadabra was the one to break the silence.

"Kadabra..." (He's touching me...) The trainers looked over to see Pikachu pointing at the Psi pokemon, not touching him. But Pikachu's finger was dangerously close to Kadabra's upper arm. "Chu pika." (I'm not touching him.) The mouse smiled innocently. Sabrina and Ash sweatdropped as the two pokemon continued to bicker in the same way again. It was going to be a long summer...

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"But I swear..." Jessie began. "It was all their idea! They made me take the mummy out of the case!" She was being escorted to the museum's jail room by two burly museum security guards. "Sure they did..." One commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the artifact-covered redhead. "Then why aren't those two covered with stuff?"

James and Meowth could only watch helplessly as Jessie threatened them both as she fought to free herself from the guards' grips.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

It was a long way in coming, but the chapter is finished. I have some of the other chapters planned out, and am working on the next chapter right now.

After a storm forces the group to pull off for the night, the twerps find themselves staying at a creepy hotel. Watch out for the ghosts, and steer clear of the creepy janitor down the hallway in the next chapter of: RV There Yet?


	4. Haunted Hotel

Here is chapter four for your summer enjoyment. I'm finding it difficult to focus on fanfic writing this summer for some odd reason. Maybe it's the weather. Its been really nice so far. I couldn't put up spacers in between like I usually do, so I had to keep some of the scene change titles. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

(Chapter Four: Night in the Haunted Hotel)

Everyone in the first RV was on the edge of his or her seat. The near darkness inside was only broken by the frequent flashes of lightning, and the silence punctuated by rumbles of thunder. Rain beat down upon the roof and against the glass, making it difficult to see where they were. The passengers currently consisted of Ash, Sabrina, their two pokemon, the three adults, and Gary.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked in response to another electrical outburst, further frizzing the hair of the person's head he sat on. He hadn't thought of who it was when he grabbed on; but now Gary's hair seemed to be the best place to hold on.

"Ash..." The researcher-in-training began, using the brief moment of light to locate Ash. The black-haired trainer was oblivious to Gary's glare, though.

"What?" Ash asked. He grabbed the seat quickly as the vehicle swerved slightly on the slippery asphalt. Gary inhaled. "Get your stupid electric rat off of my head before I end up with an Afro." Sabrina shared her mental image of Gary and his new hairdo with her Kadabra, and both snickered during a loud crack of thunder. Gary felt her body shake with her amusement, since he sat next to her, and bristled. "Oh, shut up! It isn't that funny!"

"Don't call Pikachu a rat!" Ash yelled, knocking into Kadabra as the RV hydroplaned to a stop. The five in the back screamed in terror at the sudden jolt, which threw them from their seats and on top of Mr. Mime. They had ended up in awkward positions on the floor, and more than a few pokemon whimpered at having human bodies crushing them.

"What the heck happened?" Sabrina yelled from her position under both Gary and Ash, having been pinned under them both during the stop. Her mother looked back in their direction, not being able to see them in the dark of the storm. "We almost hit a downed tree. But the good news is that we stopped just in time."

The two guys were shoved off by a burst of telekinetic powers from the female, who then got off of the mime pokemon. During the small scuffle, Ash's foot stepped on his yellow mouse pokemon's tail. In response, Pikachu gave the whole group in back a large jolt, one that was possibly aided by the electricity of the current storm.

Now all the humans were the proud owners of Afros or frizzy hair. As well as spastic twitching every few seconds.

"There should be a hotel a little ways back;" Sabrina's dad mused. "We can stay there and then look for an alternative route tomorrow morning when the storm dies off."

Indeed, for the three recreational vehicles turned into the empty parking lot of the Diane Headrest hotel, an overlooked and spooky two-story hotel. Since no one seemed to want to stay there, nor did it seem that anyone had ever stayed, the general appearance of the place was sub par. Even the sign declaring the name added to the bleak atmosphere. Several of the letters in the neon sign had gone out, leaving the name to read...

"DIE HERE?" May read upon stepping out into the rain. Her brother, not wanting to get wet, pulled at her arm. "Come on May, we need to get out of the rain!"

The group of weary and sopping wet travelers stood in the lobby of the DIE HERE hotel. The room was cold and smelled musty and moldy, and the only light was from a single light bulb hanging above the check in desk. Cobwebs hung in the corners and Rattata chewed on the legs of the chairs. The chill was made worse by the fact that everyone was wet.

Professor Oak rang the small bell on the desk. As he waited for the manager or someone to sign them in, he turned back to the groups. "So, how many rooms should we rent? One for each family, or something else?"

"It seems kind of pointless to do it by families;" Gary spoke up, as he indicated Ash. "He only has his mom. Maybe we could have two rooms and have the adults in one room and the trainers in another."

"We are not putting girls with boys." Sabrina's dad added. It took a long time, and Ash, May and Max had to point out that they had stayed in the same rooms at pokemon centers, but the gym leaders parents finally agreed to divide up as Gary suggested. At that moment, the manager arrived.

He was a thin old man, bald with bluish tinged skin and a big nose. His hands, unnaturally bony like the rest of his body, shook as he pulled out a quill pen and a bottle of ink. "Welcome to the hotel. I am Mr. Tyme, the manager. How many rooms will you be needing this evening?"

"Just two." Oak said. "One for the adults and one for the young adults." Mr. Tyme turned and looked over at the young trainers. "Young ones..." He murmured as he wrote down the information in a large book. "Sign on the dotted line, please." He said to Oak. While the professor signed in, the old man leered at the young trainers in an odd way; almost fascinated by their appearance. "We haven't had young people in a long time."

Sabrina took the time to position herself behind Gary, so that if the old man did anything drastic, Gary would get it first.

The manager looked at the professor's signature. "Our janitor will lead you to your rooms." The psychic gym leader felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning around to find herself staring up into the cold eyes of a bald man.

The janitor had a shaved head, with a tattoo of a skull on the back of his head. He wore a blue jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. More tattoos decorated his arms, and he looked as if he had just escaped from a prison. Several of the younger people shivered as their imagination thought of horrific things he could do to them. The janitor merely grabbed the keys and began to lead them to the rooms.

(Later)

"We interrupt this 'Horror Movie Marathon' for a special news bulletin." Heads turned as the anchorman's voice cut through the thunder.

The young trainers were relaxing the best they could in a hotel with a thick coating of dust on everything. Pikachu and Kadabra had decided to watch the movies with their trainers and Max, while May settled on playing Solitaire. Gary was sitting in the corner typing on his handheld laptop, only giving an occasional glance to the TV. Max would cover his eyes every time something horrible took place onscreen. All had warm, comfortable clothing on as their wet clothes hung on whatever was available.

That was before the bulletin broke through the air.

"An escaped convict is still at large. Police have stated that he could be armed and dangerous. He is also known as the "Kanto Killer" by many, for the string of murders he committed within five years. If you see him, call--"

A large boom of thunder cracked and the power was knocked out, but not before the image of what seemed to be the janitor of their hotel. The occupants of the room exchanged worried glances amongst themselves. Max was the first to say anything. He dove under the covers, screaming. "The escaped convict is gonna get us!"

May's voice shook as she added to her brother's statement. "He does look like our janitor..." Ash nodded vigorously, shaking. "He probably cut the power so we don't know who to call for help. He's planning to murder us as we sleep so we don't rat him out."

Gary, seemingly unfazed by the turn of events, was still typing on his laptop. "It's probably all just a coincidence. The storm knocked the power out, and our janitor just happens to look similar to the cold-blooded killer on TV. I don't think we'll end up with our heads hanging over his fireplace."

Everyone was quiet, except for the occasional whimper from Max. "So, now what do we do?" Ash finally inquired. Sabrina pointed a flashlight at her face and turned it on. The eerie lighting made her look as sinister as she once was. "We tell ghost stories..." She whispered. Gary chose this moment to shut off his laptop. "You just peaked my interests."

May looked at her brother, catching sight of something in the mirror on the wall. She turned and went white. "Guys...I don't think we need to tell stories about ghosts..." Ash sighed exasperatedly. "Why not?"

Pointing at the corner May whispered, "Because there's a ghost in that corner!"

Everyone turned to find that, although there was no ghost, a candelabrum was floating in midair above the bedside table. "Sabrina, if this is your idea of a joke, knock it off right now." The floating piece of metal darted forward, almost hitting the psychic on the head. "Oh sure, why would I try and hit myself on the head with something that heavy?" Again and again, the floating object swooped at the occupants of the room, narrowly missing the heads of the young trainers. Books, pillows, and whatever else was in the room soon joined the candelabrum.

The trainers broke down the door and ran into the hallway, only stopping when they heard the youngest member cry out. "May! Help me!"

The blanket Max had been hiding on had lifted off the bed and had scooped up the boy, leading to an odd sense of 'Aladdin' gone wrong. The blanket flew him around as the other objects spun around him. "Get me out of here!"

"Kadabra, use Psychic to stop everything!" Sabrina ordered. Kadabra pointed at the chaos in the room with glowing red eyes. A small shockwave of psychic energy barreled towards the objects in the swirling mess. To everyone's shock and horror, the attack only passed through, scraping off a good portion of ceiling.

"What the...?" Ash gasped. "But...ghosts and...It was suppose to be able to work!" The blanket holding Max threw the young boy at Kadabra, knocking the psychic pokemon out. Sabrina was visibly shaken.

"Unless..." Gary muttered, reaching into Ash back pocket and pulling out his Pokedex.

"It's part Dark." Sabrina finished. The younger Oak pointed the Dex at the still-moving objects, and the machine jolted to life. "Sableye; A Dark and Ghost pokemon. It prefers to live in caves where it eats gemstones, but sometimes pulls pranks on unwary travelers."

As the psychic coyote regained consciousness, a loud cackling filled the air. A grinning form materialized out of thin air, the gemstones in its body glittering. The Sableye cackled again and pointed at the group, opening its mouth wide and making a loud roaring sound. The group screamed and ran down the hallway, chased close behind by the ghost pokemon.

(Team Rocket)

"This place is creepy, Jessie! Why do we have to stay here?" James whined from his position behind Jessie. The red-haired Rocket scoffed at him. "Don't be such a wuss! The storm is too bad to continue on, and even if it wasn't, we still need sleep."

The cat pokemon led the way, being the only member who had decent night vision to get through the dark. "Hotels always have lots of people, and that means tons to steal. Think about it: Pokemon, jewelry, cash, and most of all, all the soaps, towels, shampoos, and other freebies hotel rooms have."

Jessie smiled. "And if you be a good boy, I'll give you all the mints we find on the pillows in the rooms." James perked up. "So what are we waiting for, let's get to stealing!" The three team members continued onward in silence for a bit. "What do you think happened to the Twerps, anyway?"

"Probably miles away by now." Meowth answered.

A loud scream ripped throughout the hallway, and Team Rocket stopped in their tracks. They pressed themselves against the wall, just in time to see the twerps stampede by like they were running from death. They were all in warm pajamas, and were almost falling over one another to distance themselves from whatever or whoever was chasing them. "Wonder what got into them..." Jessie mused, as James looked back in the direction they had run from. He froze in fear and whimpered.

"Jessie, I think I know why..." The three Rockets nearly jumped out of their skin as a Sableye ran after the twerps. They barely breathed as it stopped at the end of the hallway and looked for the twerps; then, as it could no longer find them, decided to turn its head all the way around and grin at Team Rocket.

"Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!"

(Twerps)

The young trainers finally worked up enough courage to return to their room, with the purpose of grabbing their things and moving out into the RVs. That way, they would escape the clutches of the Sableye and the escaped criminal.

Meanwhile, the adults were lying awake in bed, spooked by the odd whistling and moaning, as well as the occasional scream that punctuated the darkened room. Several times Professor Oak felt a cold breeze blowing in his ear, and Mrs. Ketchum's curlers flew off her head into the air. May's parents kept feeling cold hands on their necks and arms. And no matter what they did, Sabrina's father couldn't stop the bed sheets from suddenly getting pulled right off the bed.

(Morning)

The morning sunlight peaked through the still-wet windows of the RV, waking up the sleeping occupants. May rolled over, stretched, and then yawned in her brother's face. "That was the greatest sleep I ever had!" Her brother, putting on his glasses, agreed. "I know. The rain was quite soothing."

In the Pika-RV, Gary remained under his covers, still sleeping peacefully.

Sabrina and Ash woke up to the sound of the RV roaring to life. They poked their heads out of the blankets and looked out from under their tangled hair. Their pokemon slept on top of the blankets, snoring gently as they shared body heat. "What's going on?" Ash's foggy mind managed to get out.

"We're leaving this place immediately!" Professor Oak told his grandson in the next RV. "Its haunted!" Gary merely closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. "Sure, Grandpa. Whatever you say."

Back at the hotel, watching the three RVs drive into the distance, was Mr. Tyme and the janitor. Ghost pokemon, ranging from Sableyes, Gastlys, Gengars, Shuppets, Duskulls and Haunters, floated around them laughing. The old man turned to the janitor.

"Son, I think your idea for a Haunted-themed Hotel is the best idea ever."

(To Be Continued...)

And here it is, the next chapter of this fic. Now the question remains: can I finish this thing before summer is over, or will it have to conclude next summer?


	5. On Mount Silver

Now that the group has reached Mt. Silver, expect to see Misty and her family in their own RVs. I figured I'd put her in a few chapters and explain what everyone was doing during summer vacation. I don't know if there will be any sort of pairings in this fic, but there may be hints if you skim through it. I wasn't planning on putting any romance in. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

**Chapter 5: On Top of Mt. Silver**

After a long journey, the three RVs had finally reached Mount Silver, a world-renown relaxation spot with many activities available for any season. Out of each vehicle stepped the younger members first, who had been looking forward to getting out all day.

"I really need to use the bathroom!" Ash blurted to the large redwoods and assorted pine trees.

"What's wrong with the ones in the RVs, Ash?" Sabrina responded. She was partially distracted by Pikachu and Kadabra, who were currently trying to poke each other with sharpened sticks. Ash pouted in her direction. "But it stinks in there!" He whined. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Ever hear of an air freshener?" She questioned. Gary came up behind her, still talking on his Pokegear. "I think it's you who stinks and not the bathroom." He turned his attention back to the device. "What? No, I wasn't talking to you. I meant that Ash stinks."

Ash finally took the initiative. He began to walk into the nearby woods, only pausing long enough to throw a decent-sized rock at Gary. The rock swerved in mid-air and only nicked the side of the RV. "Now that explains why he didn't catch many pokemon. He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

As Ash used a tree in the woods, his mother stepped out of the RV with a jacket slung over her arm. "Where did Ash go? He needs to put on his jacket for the hike up the mountain."

The next few events were all a blur for the unsuspecting tourists. Kadabra charged after Pikachu into the middle of the parking area, just as a fourth RV veered into the lot. Kadabra teleported to safety, but Pikachu adopted the "Stantler in the headlight" look as the massive metal vehicle bared down on him.

"PIKAAAA!" Breaks squealed as Gary, Sabrina, and Mrs. Ketchum looked on in horror as the RV drove right over Pikachu, stopping just in time to narrowly miss crashing into a tree. Pikachu stood rooted to the ground in fear, eyes stuck wide open as he clutched his stick tightly. His ears had just scraped the bottom of the strangers' RV.

The new RV's door creaked open and the air was filled with shrill arguing. "Like, I swear it was the breaks"  
"Sure, Lily, sure! Just blame the breaks! We all know you drive like a maniac anyway!" The red headed girl looked at the three people who watched her berate her sister. The other two continued on with calling the driver rude names. "I'm really sorry about my sister's driving. I--"

"Misty?" Mrs. Ketchum interrupted. "It's so good to see you!"

The recovering electric mouse snapped out of his shock at the sound of Misty's voice. He chose the moment to run up and leap into her arms. "Hi, Pikachu"  
Misty resumed talking to Ash's mom. "Like I said, I'm glad Pikachu isn't hurt. I would gladly have driven, but I haven't got my permit."

The group looked up as Ash stumbled through the underbrush, adjusting his pants and wiping his hands with a handy wipe. He looked up at the group staring at him. "What?" Ash then noticed Misty holding his Pikachu in her arms. "Misty? What happened here? Why does Pikachu have a trail of grease on his ears?"

The group facefaulted.

"In all this excitement I almost forgot." Ash's mom made herself known. She held up the jacket, a soft pink with a cartoon bunny design on the front. "I brought your cute little bunny jacket to keep you warm on our hike." The black-haired trainer blushed as the others around him snickered at the jacket. Gary laughed the hardest, pulling out a camera and taking a picture of his once rival and the embarrassing article of clothing.

**A Little While Later...**

"So, why are we taking a two-day hike up the mountain?" Misty's older, blue-haired sister, Violet, asked the large group on the trek up Mt. Silver. She, like her two other sisters, was carrying a large backpack on her back.

"Hiking is very healthy and enjoyable." Sabrina's dad smiled as he carried an equal amount of stuff on his back. "It gives you a chance to get up close and personal with Mother Nature."

Misty's three sisters groaned as they stumbled along on the path. "Easy for him to say; he's not wearing high-heeled shoes." The blonde-haired Daisy muttered to the red-haired Lily. Lily nodded and replied, "and, like, I don't want to get close to Mother Nature." Misty was tired of being forced to walk behind a group of slowpokes. "Hurry it up!"

"Like, go on ahead of us then!" Violet snapped. So Misty did just that, and left the three trailing behind her. "Thank you, years of traveling with Ash and Brock."

Sabrina and Ash walked behind the gym leader's father, who held a guidebook in his hands. "Hmm...It looks as if there are Ursaring in these parts." He mused loudly. "We better take precautions." Misty and Gary joined Ash and Sabrina as they laughed at the three girls' screeches and yells of fear.

**Team Rocket**

In the nearby bushes, three sets of eyes looked out at the group with binoculars. They, much like Misty's three sisters, were hardly prepared for a two-day hike up a mountain. But they weren't stupid enough to wear high heels. "There are some more twerps we can steal from." Jessie whispered. Meowth eyed the pearls around Daisy's neck. "Those three must be loaded to wear jewelry out here!"

"Hmm...It looks as if there are Ursaring in these parts."

James looked around fearfully after hearing the comment about the Ursaring. "Ursaring? I don't want to get mauled by those things!" He whined. "Do you think it's true?"

Jessie scoffed. "Of course it's not, moron!" She stuck her fist in the air, ignoring the fact that it had collided with something. She continued on, ignoring the fearful expressions on her teammates' faces. "They're probably just saying it because they know we're around here somewhere."

She finally saw the looks of horror and then turned around, coming face to chest with a huge Ursaring. The bear pokemon had been drawn to that spot by the three Cerulean Sisters, but had then been hit by Jessie.

"Oh my--AGGGGGHHHHH!"

**A While Later...**

"This is pretty good!" Misty commented on Mrs. Ketchum's delicious meal, which was now being eaten out of the group's mess kits. Ash's mom smiled at the comment and the group's unanimous affirmation. "I'm glad you all enjoy it." Ash was busy sneaking second helpings of the chicken and green beans. Afterwards, he turned back to Misty.

"Doesn't this just bring back memories...Way back when it was just you, Brock, and I?" He looked up at the stars that were sparkling above their heads. "Sure, I didn't know much back then, and we kept getting lost, but we had tons of fun during it all."

The whole group had decided to remain quiet during Ash's reminiscing, and watched as Misty nodded in agreement. "I sort of miss traveling with you two." Ash then decided to ask something that was on his mind. "Do you know what he's doing this summer?"

Misty started eating again, but paused between bites to answer him. "He and his family went to the Sevii Islands for three weeks. After all, Gym Leaders get to go on a three-week vacation each summer if they want to." Ash paused for a moment. "But what about Sabrina? How come she's going for the whole summer?"

"I still have some Gym Leader responsibilities." The raven-haired gym leader interrupted. "I have to accept the challenges of any trainer who requests an official gym match, and I can hand out badges to those who win. But...I left the Gym in the care of the previous Leader, my grandpa." Sabrina looked up at them. "He hands out the badges to the trainers who go to the gym for a match. I hope he's keeping things under control..."

Meanwhile at the Saffron City Gym...

A healthy old man dances around the Gym floor, wearing his usual blue kimono. His hair is white with age, and matches the color of his beard, which is in the style of his son's. A Wobbuffet, Alakazam, Hitmonlee, Machoke, and Medicham dance around with him, each wearing a lampshade on their head. Streamers, balloons, and assorted party supplies decorate every wall and corner, and loud dance music fills the room.

Back at the campsite...

"...And when he went to open the passenger side door, he found a metal hook on the handle!" Max concluded his scary story. He was dismayed with their bored looks and inattentiveness. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

Sabrina opened one of her eyes to both check on her marshmallow, and to give the boy a good look. "It wasn't bad...We all just heard it about a thousand times each."

The group sat around the roaring campfire, making s'mores and telling scary stories. Or at least, they were trying to tell scary stories. The two pokemon had clustered on the western side of the fire; too busy licking melted chocolate and marshmallow off their face to pay much attention to such stories. Sabrina finally decided to help the group with the stories.

"The problem is all the stories we told are overheard or unbelievable." She said. "Not to mention, the reader has to captivate the audience so they pay attention."

Sabrina closed her eyes and then opened them. Her face was cast in shadow, making her look sinister and evil. "Once there was an average trainer, who figured that he'd give in to his wild side and explore the off limits cave near Cerulean City. The cave was filled with terribly powerful pokemon, the likes of which made Gym Leaders' pokemon seem like mere playthings, so it made sense that the cave was off limits.

"The young trainer, overconfident in his abilities, decided to only bring one pokemon with him. His trusted Blastoise, the first pokemon he'd ever gotten, was his choice. He snuck behind the guard who blocked the way, and slipped through the crevasse into the earth. The walls of the cave were lit by some unknown light source, and the boy assumed that he would be just fine in there.

"The first pokemon he ran into was a Wobbuffet; the blue pokemon was blocking his progress through the cave. The trainer thought he could just ignore the pokemon and that it would go away. But the blue blob continued to follow closely behind whenever he attempted to run away. The boy looked from the pokemon's face to his inky black tail, and almost automatically threw out his pokemon.

"The boy had his pokemon use every move at its disposal, and each time the Wobbuffet bounced the attack back with counter or mirror coat. The boy realized that his Blastoise was too exhausted to continue, but his pokemon ignored his commands to run away and instead looked at him through hypnotized eyes.

"The Wobbuffet too was on the end of its ropes, and executed a Destiny Bond that somehow, with some fluke, designated the boy as its target. The boy did not know this, only that his pokemon needed to go to the pokemon center, and ordered his pokemon to deliver the final blow."

Sabrina paused in her story. "When the guard finally decided to see what the noise in the cave was, all three were no more..."

"Wow..." Was Ash's only comment. The group was silent for a moment, until Ash decided to speak up again. "What was all of that about?"

"Shadow Tag, Ash." Professor Oak stated irritably. "Wobbuffet has the ability Shadow Tag, making the opponent unable to flee from battle until the Wobbuffet is unable to fight."

The group settled on adding their own two cents about the story as they continued to eat s'mores around the fire. Not many people liked it, but at least it killed some time before bed.

**Team Rocket**

"Do you guys think that..." James began, looking at Jessie and the pokeball she held away from her. All three team members were scratched and wore large bandages, all thanks to the Ursaring they encountered. But right now they were more afraid of the Wobbuffet in the pokeball Jessie held.

Meowth shrugged it off. "Nah, our Wobbuffet's too dumb to know how to be evil like that."

James looked at the pokeball again. "But it does seem to be unlucky. We haven't succeeded in catching any pokemon for the boss since it joined us." Jessie growled. "We never caught anything even before it joined our team."

Quiet snarling interrupted their little powwow, irking Jessie even more. "Can't you see we're having a meeting right now!" Her voice died out as she saw the large group of Ursaring behind her.

"Oh, crud."

**Mount Silver**

"We finally made it!" May cheered. "Let's go enjoy the hot springs!" Misty's sisters nodded in agreement, thinking of the blisters on their feet that threatened to burst. Never again would they hike in high heels.

The others were busy enjoying the beautiful view from the deck on the lodge. The tips of the pines made a carpet of green below, extending to the banks of a nearby crystal blue lake. The top of a ranger tower poked out among the trees. The lodge itself was built out of sturdy logs; its purpose was to serve as the warm retreat from skiing in the winter, and to house the world-famous hot springs.

The group finally pulled themselves away from the breathtaking view to head to the hot springs, the waters of which were said to heal any injury of people and pokemon alike.

As this group made themselves comfortable in their area, Team Rocket let their aches float away in the hot bubbling waters of the spring. Soothing music floated from speakers mounted on the walls. They sipped hot chocolate as the dirt washed off, and they sighed with contentment. For once this summer, things weren't so bad for them.

**To Be Continued...**

Chapter five has finally been written, with this being the last day of freedom before school. Once again, I can't seem to put in the dividers, but I've bolded the dividing words.


	6. Smell of Victory, Stench of Defeat

Disclaimer: All of the below things mentioned are not mine, they belong to someone else with a better imagination. 

After much thought, I have decided to merge chapters six and seven, mainly because of the editing I did to chapter seven...

* * *

(Smell of Victory, Stench of Defeat)

The sun was high in the sky as the three RVs made their way across the barren expanse of desert. Everyone had decided to ditch their normal clothing for something a bit cooler: mostly sleeveless tees, undershirts, and shorts. However the passengers seemed more restless than the drivers did.

Ash had his head mashed against the window, doing his impression of a Growlithe on a hot summer's day. He would have sold his soul to get something to cool himself off. Especially a cherry-flavored Popsicle. He glanced down at his and Sabrina's pokemon lying on the floor. The yellow electric rodent had been all for his "I'm not touching you" game earlier in the day, but had finally resorted in lying next to Kadabra with his tiny finger pointing in the coyote's direction. Every so often the mouse would squeak out some sort of taunt, only to have the other pokemon ignore him.

Ash only hoped that his friends were having a better time than he was...

"MAY! It's MY turn to use the fan!"

"Forget it, booger brain! You had it longer last time!" May and Max had resorted to a game of tug of war with the handheld fan/spray bottle combo their parents had purchased at the last convenience store. They both had sweat dripping down their faces. Most of the water had ended up all over the inside of the RV during their struggle, and the battle still continued.

Norman's eye twitched in annoyance as the bickering between his offspring increased with the temperature. The bottle of aspirin was of no use after he had been forced to use the remainder on his headache an hour ago. "Kids, Daddy's got a headache. Either you two quit fighting and be quiet, or I'll pull this RV over."

His patience wearing thin and the bickering still progressing, there was no wonder as to why he felt the sudden urge to explode. He had to calm down and avoid that urge. And that was why the spray bottle felt the need to do it for him.

The constant forces at work on its plastic took its toll and the bottle broke, sending water splashing all over the interior of the RV. The seats and floor became soaked with the lukewarm liquid; but most importantly, the back of Norman's head.

The reaction was instantaneous. Norman slammed his foot on the break, veering to the side of the road before placing the vehicle in park. With water dripping from their hair, the two children gulped and visibly shrunk down into their seats. Their father sat in the front seat unmoving for a minute. Then he twisted his head around like in the horror movies and the two kids nearly died.

They had never seen their father so angry in their whole life, and they probably would be nothing but smoldering remains if a person's anger could do such a thing. Well, minus the abilities of a certain psychic, that is.

Back before the bottle had burst, Gary Oak was contemplating going after his phone service company for disconnecting his call. He was even more resolute in that decision when the words "Out Of Range" stared up at him from the screen. Gary said a string of curses under his breath and looked up at his grandfather. The old professor had nothing but boxers and an undershirt on as he drove down the road, but the sweat still slipped down his wrinkled face.

Gary looked down at his phone again, and was thrown forward as the RV's breaks squealed in protest. The younger Oak cursed out loud and for once was not reprimanded by the old man.

"Ed, the other RVs have stopped all of a sudden."

Ash looked up at his aunt's comment, then looked out the window. It took his sun-roasted brain a moment for the information to register. Then he proceeded to comment on it. "Why did they stop anyway?"

Sabrina looked over at him. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe they wanted to get a picture of the best place on Earth." She muttered dryly. Her father had already exited in order to find out, and her mother was in the process of doing so. Delia gave a quick glance at Mr. Mime, who fanned her with some newspaper. "Oh my, I hope no one's hurt..."

Loud screaming erupted from the middle RV and two children ran for their lives from the door, leaving Norman huffing and puffing in the doorway. "Get back here, the both of you!"

The two kids sought protection behind Sabrina's dad, as their Gym Leader father made his way over. By this time everyone had gathered; even the two pokemon had gotten up off the floor. Oak positioned himself in Norman's path with his arms extended. "Now Norman, let's be reasonable...There's no need to get violent..."

The Gym Leader paused and looked at the professor, confused. "Violent? I was going to make them clean up all the water they splashed about..." Then he directed his eyes in the direction of his children. "...And we aren't moving an inch until it's clean."

Gary, Sabrina, and even Ash sent the two a dirty look. Pikachu just trickled sand onto the top of Kadabra's head.

May and her younger brother wasted no time in cleaning up the spill, and Norman soon sat behind the wheel. He grasped the key in between his fingers and turned. The engine turned over...and turned over. Norman stopped for a moment before turning the key again. This time the engine didn't even bother turning over. The whole family sat in silence. Then Norman proceeded to pound the steering wheel repeatedly, filling the RV with his swearing.

It didn't take long for Ed and Oak to approach the unmoving vehicle, mainly because the horn honked with Norman's blows to it. "What happened?" Sabrina's dad asked, fearing for his fellow man's sanity.

"What the **HONK** do you **HONK** think happened?! The **HONK**ing thing won't **HONK**ing start!!!" The Gym Leader bellowed. He pounded at the steering wheel a few more times. Sabrina smirked in amusement behind her father's back.

"Why don't I go and get some help?" Oak suggested while looking at Norman, partly to get away from the man. The professor left, only to return a few minutes later shaking his head. "I think my engine's overheated..."

Ed decided it was time he went for help. Sabrina watched him leave. The remaining people peered out at her as the minutes crept by. Her smirk slowly disappeared as her father approached. "Let me guess..." The psychic began. "The RV won't start?"

It didn't take a nod from her father to send her on a cursing fit.

* * *

The group of younger people sat around inside Ash's RV. It was high noon, and the only shady place for them was inside one of the RVs. Not only was the temperature in the vehicle staggering, but also the sheer boredom was eating away at everyone.

Gary looked up and sniffed the air. "Eww, Ash!" The black-haired trainer glared at him. "I didn't do anything!" Gary turned away. "Right, then what exactly is that smell?"

Ash took the time to sniff the air himself. "What IS that?!" He sniffed again and looked at Norman's children. "Be honest, was it you?"

"No way!" May shouted indignantly. Ash turned his head in Sabrina's direction. "Was it..."

"You finish that statement and I swear I'll leave your corpse in the desert for the rabid Kadabras."

Pikachu sniffed then lifted his arm and sniffed again. "Pika chu, chupi." (That was me.) Kadabra scooted as far away as he could from the mouse pokemon. Gary stood up and grabbed one of the water bottles from the cooler nearby. "I can't just sit here doing nothing. I'm going to go out and find a gas station or something. Anyone want to come with?"

Ash stood up. The psychic gym leader soon followed. "I can't let you two get killed and then get blamed for it. At least if I die with you they can't guilt me."

May and Max exchanged glances, then grabbed their own bottles and followed the three out the door.

* * *

"...Man, I wish we brought more water with us..." Ash muttered.

The desert turned out to be much more expansive than originally assumed, and the trainers found themselves walking into their second hour of travel. Pikachu sat slumped on Ash's hat, panting. Max moved along slowly behind his sister. "I wish Brock was with us. He could have used Marshtomp to find some water."

Ash nodded, then jumped in surprise at who he saw. "Brock...? Is that you?"

His friends seemed to give him a funny look as he pointed in Brock's direction. "It's Brock! Hey Brock, over here!" The others looked in the direction of his finger. Gary snorted in disgust. "That's a mirage, Ash."

Now it was Ash's turn to give Gary a disgusted look. "Brock isn't a mirage, Gary." Despite the warnings from his friends, Ash ran right over to Brock and proceeded to hug him. "Oh Brock! We thought we were goners until you showed up!"

Ash's traveling party watched the trainer nuzzle an emotionally scarred Cacturne. "So, when do you think he's going to realize that he's hugging a Cacturne?" Max mused.

"Just about any time now..." Sabrina replied. One resounding yelp later and Ash was holding his hands over the places where the Cacturne had jabbed his spines. A loud buzzing sound filled the air, and everyone's eyes turned towards the researcher in training. Gary pulled out his pokegear and answered it, only to be confronted by his grandpa's yelling.

"Calm down, gramps. We're all okay...No we were not irresponsible for leaving without telling...There are no such things as rabid desert Kadabras already! (at this Sabrina snorted)...I don't care what those people said, the Kadabras are just mirages..."

A strong gust of wind blew sand into his eyes and the eyes of everyone else, and the younger Oak felt something hard slam into his side. The pokegear landed a couple of feet away from him. Through the tears he could see a light tawny body scoop the device away, and the shrill sounds of his friends' cries filled his ears. He felt a skinny but strong pair of arms hoist him up and fling him onto a shoulder.

* * *

By now the sand had been washed away by their tears, and they found themselves being tied to trees by a pack of Kadabras. But these Kadabras were not like the one Sabrina had; they were at least one to two feet taller and many of them had various scars adorning their bodies. A few even carried bones along with the typical spoons, and they all looked a little leaner and muscular than normal Kadabras.

For a long time everyone was silent. Then Ash turned his head to the next tree where Gary was tied.

"No such things as rabid Kadabras, eh?"

"Just shut it Ash. No need to rub it in."

"Hey twerps, long time no see." The group of unfortunate travelers turned their heads to Ash's other side to find the three Team Rocket members tied to trees much like they were. "Team Rocket? How did you guys end up here?"

Meowth sweatdropped. "Well, that's a funny story. We've been here for a few days and just assumed that you might happen to come by and rescue us somehow..."

Ash paused before looking over at the Kadabras. Most of them stood off to the side, gathering firewood and preparing for what looked like a sacred ritual. But the largest and strongest-looking sat off to the side, a Donphan tusk hanging out from the side of its mouth. "And just what do those savage-looking pokemon want with all of us?"

"Don't ask us Twerp, they won't tell us." Jessie snapped. Ash carefully removed his shoe so that it balanced on his toes. Then with great skill he kicked it into the side of the biggest Kadabra's head. The air grew silent as everyone turned his or her attention to the boy with black hair. "Do you have a death wish Ash?" Sabrina hissed out as the Kadabra approached the group. It pointed to Meowth and spoke something.

"He's telling me that he's the leader of the group and that nobody's ever done what you just did..." Meowth paused as the leader spoke again. "And now he's saying that you'll be the first to be sacrificed to the Pokegods..." The cat pokemon's eyes widened at the realization. "Wait!" He demanded to the leader. "What are you talking about?"

Meowth listened as the Kadabra began telling everything. "He said that the Pokegods require sacrifices, and that we will be the perfect ones." James nodded next to him, before he froze and whimpered. "Sacrificed?!"

"If only we could get to our pokeballs..." May moaned in desperation. She referred to their pokeball belts on the ground on the other side of the camp. Sabrina hadn't been paying attention to the pokemon, all her focus on her belt and the one pokeball that might save them. "Kadabra, come on out!"

The pack watched as a fellow Kadabra appeared in a flash of light. Though it wasn't as strong looking as the wild ones, Sabrina knew her pokemon could pull off a win if need be. For a moment the Kadabras just looked at Sabrina with looks of devotion on their faces. Then the leader spoke to Meowth, who willingly translated. "He says that his pack will let us go...as long as we let Sabrina stay to be their queen."

Sabrina was silent; then: "No deal."

The leader looked from Sabrina to her pokemon, then smirked around the tusk. He spoke again to Meowth with the same smirk on his face. "Now he wants to make a deal. You and Kadabra versus him. If you win, he lets us all go free..."

"And if she and her pokemon lose?" Jessie prodded. Meowth listened to the rest of the leader's bet. "If he wins, we all get sacrificed and Sabrina becomes their queen."

The group was silent, then Jessie uttered: "Of course she isn't going to accept that bet! Tell him she's not--" The toe of Ash sneaker was jammed into her mouth.

"Agreed." Sabrina nodded to the leader. "If you win, I stay." The leader nodded to two Kadabras, who cut the psychic Gym Leader from her tree. She rubbed the marks where the ropes had cut into her skin and joined her pokemon on one end of the camp. The leader took his position on the other end. It was at this time that Pikachu offered his best wishes to Kadabra.

"Pika pika, chu pika pika pii!!" He roared, looking angry. Jessie looked over at him the best she could. "What did he just say, Meowth?"

"Let's just say that it involves a spoon and something little kids shouldn't be hearing." Meowth indicated Max, who had been hoping for a translation.

Kadabra stepped forward to meet with the leader in the center of the "ring", fires burning within their eyes. The pack leader looked confident in his assured victory. Sabrina and her Kadabra sweated not from heat but from out of fear of the difficult battle ahead.

* * *

The suspense was a killer; the others watched as one of the Kadabras counted down until the start of the match, sweat dripping down every inch of their bodies. One could see the obvious disadvantage Sabrina's pokemon had. He was smaller in both size and bulk, and was unused to the hot and dry climate of the desert. He was already panting, and the match hadn't even begun yet. Hopefully his link and training with Sabrina had evened the odds.

"Kada-bra!" The pokemon referee bellowed. Sabrina established a full mind link with her pokemon, intending to send all of the commands directly to her Kadabra's mind.

In the blink of an eye, the leader had teleported into striking range. He slashed at the enemy with his spoon, hitting nothing but air. He twisted agilely around in time to dodge a telepathically commanded thunderpunch. The leader grabbed the crackling limb in his hands, pulling the smaller of the two towards him.

The act caused Sabrina's Kadabra to loose his center of balance and his control. He fell forward, and the other's knee jerked up into his torso. He and his trainer expelled the air from their lungs in sync.

/_Teleport away again._/ the psi pokemon vanished again, prepared to fight the whole match from far away. /_Disable your opponent, then move in for the offensive._/

Kadabra's eyes shown with a light blue glow. He pointed his spoon at the enemy, and tendrils of faint blue extended from its rounded tip. The ropes, invisible to all but psychics, wrapped themselves around the leader and inhibited his movements. Kadabra teleported into striking range again, hitting the pokemon with a series of icepunches while the other pokemon could do little.

/_Watch your back!!_/

Kadabra was hit in the back of his head by a stone thrown by the leader's powers. He lost his footing again, slipping forward into the sand. The leader broke the restraints that held him. He seemed slightly mad, yet impressed at the same time.

"Cheater!!!" Max shouted, still tied to the tree. "A dirty rotten trick!!!" Meowth shouted something equally offensive, and Jessie somehow managed to give him a good kick.

/_Teleport away!_/ Kadabra attempted to, but felt himself tied down by the same type of attack he had used before. He cried out in pain as the leader scratched him with his claws, again and again.

Over on another tree, Ash was reminded of a similar incident years ago.

"Fight back in any way possible! Don't limit yourself to League-recognized moves!" He shouted out.

The leader had forgotten that the bonds were temporary; he still pounded away at Sabrina's pokemon. Kadabra clutched at the sand beneath him, and threw it over his shoulder. His opponent snarled and swiped at his eyes, blinking as the tears began flushing away the grit. Kadabra brought another punch upwards and into the jaw of the larger pokemon. He got up afterwards and limped over to the downed pokemon. His spoon pointing directly at the star on the other's forehead, Kadabra hit him with another disable.

/_Stand down. Admit defeat and let us all go._/ Kadabra snarled out, and his opponent closed his eyes. The leader sighed and looked upwards, then replied. /_Very well. It seems your human has trained you well. But what of the three who were here before your pack arrived?_/

Kadabra looked over at the three Rockets, who were in the midst of celebrating Kadabra's victory. /_They are not of my group._/ Meowth never even heard what he had said.

* * *

The middle-aged woman with the huge wart on her face turned as the bell to the truck stop/diner's door jangled. She continued to pour coffee into the mug of some truck driver, her focus on the group of kids threw themselves inside the diner. They were caked in a mix of sand and sweat, ranging in age from nine to eighteen.

"Can I help you dahlins in any way?" She drawled, automatically moving to fill another cup of coffee.

"We need the mechanic..." Groaned a male in his mid-teens. His brown hair was nearly impossible to see beneath the grainy sand. The waitress set a hand against her hip, filling another cup. "I'm the mechanic, Dolores." She introduced. "What's the trouble?"

"Our RVs broke down in the desert and we need assistance and water..." Began a raven-haired girl in her late teens.

* * *

The adults passed around the last of the water as they stood in the shade of the RVs. Professor Oak was down to a sweat-encrusted undershirt and boxer shorts. Norman had his shirt wrapped about his forehead like a makeshift turban, and Sabrina's dad had placed his shirt underneath his ball cap. The women were no better off, having changed into bathing suit tops inside the bathrooms. Mr. Mime held onto his broom weakly, leaning against it as he finally decided that it was too hot to clean.

But the mood was dark as they thought of their loved ones, the fear that they would stumble about the desert for days, until finally dropping like flies from dehydration.

"If they're lucky, the rabid Kadabras-"

"Don't you dare say another word! There are no such things!" Delia protested. Oak opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it.

It was then that a series of loud honks caught their attention. They looked down the highway, seeing the tow trucks heading straight for them. Out of each window, they could see their children and family members waiving and shouting at them.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

Once again, this was going to be two chapters until I couldn't work in more stuff, and the stuff that I did was pretty cheezy so I cut it out. I do have the next chapter done as far as I can remember, so I might be able to get that up soon.

Thank you to all the readers who have been so patient with me thus far. I know it's hard because I'm such a bad updater.


	7. Lake of Jessie's Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; it belongs to Nintendo. A reference to _Titanic_ and _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ (according to my friend) appear in this fic. I do not own them either.

It feels like forever since I last updated this. My inspiration seems to have evaporated, but I really want to finish this thing soon.

* * *

"Cannonball!"

Seconds after Ash bellowed his cry, the lake's surface splashed upwards from the impact. Gary scowled as a wave of water drenched his already soaked hair. "Watch the hair!" Ash blew a raspberry in his general direction.

"Very mature, Ash." Sabrina swam by, joining her Golduck in completing another lap around the boat. Farther out in the Lake of Rage, Kadabra floated with the help of an inner tube under his arms. Pikachu had one of the ropes of the tube in his mouth, using it to spin the tube around in circles as he doggy paddled around the angered psychic coyote.

The adults were clustered around the stern of the fishing boat, their lines thrown into the water. The three women contented themselves with iced tea and card games while the men fished.

"Isn't this the life, eh Professor?" Norman turned to his elder, sweatdropping as he saw the older man sleeping in his lounge chair, the fishing pole held loosely in his hands. A fishing hat, similar to Gilligan's, was pulled down over his eyes, and loud snores were slightly muffled from underneath.

The younger men chuckled a bit and resumed their objective, little knowing that they too would soon drift off, and that their wives would use the opportunity to sneak some cash from their wallets. Mr. Mime hummed as he swept the deck of the boat.

Suddenly, Norman's wife remembered something. "May, Max, did you remember to put on sunscreen?" Hearing her two children's replies, she resumed her card game.

"Oh Jack, Jack!" May crooned, throwing her arms outward as she stood at the bow in full Titanic style. "I'll never let go, Jack! I'll never let go!" A hand pushed into her back. She shrieked as she fell into the lake and Gary took her place at the bow.

"If you're gonna jump, jump. Don't talk." May huffed in annoyance as the others laughed at her expense. Gary flashed a devious smile as he jumped and splashed both her and Ash with water.

* * *

"Grrrah!"

Heads turned to look at Max. The young boy shook the super rod with both his small hands. "The stupid fishing rod won't work!" His older sister made a point of smiling; brandishing her own fishing rod to make sure he saw it. "Only a master fisher or trainer could hope to catch something with a super rod."

"Then is that why you chose an old rod, because you're neither?" Max screamed as his older sister made to hit him with the pole. But Max wasn't the only one having fishing rod problems…

* * *

"Rrrrrh!"

Jessie hit a nearby rock repeatedly with her own super rod. The action would have been terrifying for her partners to witness, however they had long ago developed a tolerance for it.

"Do you want to switch, Jessie?" James held out his good rod for her to take. But she chose to ignore the action. "I want to find the super rod inventor and strangle him with the line!" She snarled, and threw the pole as far and as hard as she could. It slammed into the back of a Gyrados that had been sleeping nearby. The lake pokemon roared, and Team Rocket froze in horror as the dragon prepared a hyper beam.

Back at the other fishing boat, trouble had been averted as May and Max had been made to switch fishing poles by Sabrina.

Their heads barely moved as a screaming blur of red, blue, and crème flew in front of them, powered by a beam of energy. There was a long moment of silence before Max piped up. "Did anyone just see three people go flying by after getting hit by a hyper beam?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Nu-uh."

"…I thought so." And with that, the small group continued fishing, oblivious to Team Rocket's flight.

* * *

"May, are you sure you want to use that swimsuit?" Sabrina questioned, raising an eyebrow and giving the brunette another good look.

The younger girl ran over to the mirror to make sure everything was okay. After she was satisfied, she turned back to look at the gym leader. "But it's cute and flattering. And it happens to be the only one I have that isn't wet."

Sabrina was going to add that the top part of the black bikini looked to be held on by thin threads and that at any moment it would slip off, but she decided not to even bother. May had already run out and jumped into the water to join her friends.

Sabrina sighed and counted. Five seconds later there was a screech and she chose that moment to walk out onto the deck. She could see the bikini top still afloat a few feet from May and the boat. The boys were laughing heartily, and May was swimming with one arm towards the errant swimsuit while covering her chest with the other, all the while shouting obscenities at the others for laughing.

Suddenly a blue shape swam inches in front of May, snatching up the bikini top and holding it triumphantly in the air. May screeched and Sabrina snorted at Golduck's teasing. In a flash Golduck had jumped onto the boat and began to dance and wave the top around. The boys hooted in laughter; May screamed another obscenity.

Sabrina couldn't hold her face stoic any longer; she burst into hysterical laughter while trying to tell her blue pokemon to give back the top.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Max moaned as he made his way into the RV. He was bright red all over, and his looks and limping added to the appearance of a Corphish with glasses. Further back, Ash and Sabrina entered their own RV. Ash had on a large smile as he looked back towards the younger boy.

"Did you all have fun?" Ash's mom asked as Sabrina's dad threw the RV into drive. Ash snickered.

"I sure did! I can't wait until Max's sunburn starts to peel!"

When his mother frowned upon his outburst, Sabrina sat down in her seat. "It will teach him never to go without sunscreen again."

The raven-haired girl paused, seeming to remember something. Then she and her Kadabra began to snicker madly at the memory.


End file.
